Hot
by Treskttn
Summary: Because even Beast Boy and Raven need some lust in this relationship.  What is Raven really thinking as she hides behind her book? RAEXBB ONESHOT SONGFIC


_**A/n: Because even BB and Rae need some lust...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own teentitans or Hot by Avril Lavigne_**

_

* * *

_

You're so good to me baby, baby…

I sit in the living room, holding the book in front of my face. I scan the words but I know that I'm not reading it. I watch him from behind my book. He's talking to Cyborg. I see him risk quick glances my way Can he tell I'm watching him?

I continue to watch him, my book acting as my shield. He stands there, shirtless and sweating from working out. His muscular arms and six pack just calling to me, begging for me to feel him. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid of how he'd react. He turns to me, this time I'm sure that he caught me. He sends me his cheeky grin, his canines peaking out. I blush and hold my book up higher as my heart melts.

I decide that maybe it's be smartest to continue reading my book. The story beings to get heated and steamy. I just can't help but imagine that it's _Beast Boy _touching _me_, and kissing me, running his hand up my thigh as the other plays with my hair, not 'Jack and 'Rosie' from my book. During my little day dream, I seem to have let my book fall, my head tilt to the side, and him catch me staring.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet,_

_When no one's around!_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket,_

_Because you're allowed!_

_I wanna drive you into the corner,_

_And kiss you without a sound!_

_I wanna stay this way forever,_

_I'll say it loud!_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out!_

I uncross my legs, beginning to get up to grab my book.

"No, Rae. I got it," Beast Boy says, sending me a warm smile.\

My face gets red. His voice is soo sexy. My heart begins to race and accelerate as he nears me. He leans down and picks up the book. Then he stands and I watch him flex as he hands me the book. I pull up my hood as my breath shortens.

"T-thanks…"

"No problem," he smiles.

Cyborg leaves the room and heads back to the garage. Just Beast Boy and I are left now. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a water bottle. I get off of the couch and walk into the kitchen, putting the tea kettle on to boil so that I have a reason to be closer to him. I watch attentively as he chugs the water.

_You make me so hot!_

_You make me wanna drop!_

_It's so ridiculous!_

_I can barely stop!_

_I can hardly breathe!_

_You make me wanna scream!_

_You're so fabulous!_

_You're so good to me, Baby, Baby._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

"What are you doing today, Rae?"

"You," I answer a bit too quickly, still stuck in my day dream.

He laughs a bit, "What?"

"I meant, uh, I was going to meditate."

He smiles and steps closer to me. I back up a bit at the sudden closeness. Then, my back hit's the counter. He smirks, and I bite my bottom lip. He leans into me. I tilt my head up just a bit, letting my hood fall off. He reaches around me and I close my eyes. I like his warmth against my body. Then, it's gone in an instant. I open my eyes to see that he's already on the other side of the kitchen, holding a napkin in his hand. I turn around to see the napkin holder behind me. Well, I feel stupid.

"Oh. Well, maybe we could do something when you're done…"

"M-maybe. What'd you have in mind?"

Beast Boy wants to hang out? With me? Not Cyborg. Not Robin. Me. I bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling. Obviously I like him. I'm not sure what we'd talk about, but I'm sure we'd find something.

_I can make you feel all better,_

_Just take it in!_

_And I can show you all of the places,_

_You've never been!_

_I can make you say everything,_

_That you've never said!_

_I will let you do anything, _

_Again and again!_

"Stuff. Maybe a movie?" he offers.

I give him a small smile. "Sounds like fun."

He raises his eyebrows, "Really? You'd go out with me?" His smile grows from ear to ear.

"Yeah. Why not?" I find myself drifting toward him.

"I don't know. You just never want to hang out with me," he shrugs.

I find myself chest to chest with him.

"Oh?" I say softly. I lean up on my tip-toes and whisper into his ear, "I _always_ want to hang out with you. Wherever, doing whatever."

He gapes at me. I smile and wink and it's as if I've completely changed. Like I'm Rosie from my book, or like I've let Love or Affection or even _Lust_ out of my mind.

_Now you're in. You can't get out!_

In a quick movement, I hold the back of his neck in my hand and pull him down to meet my lips. He seems shocked but he places one hand on the small of my back. I can feel him smile into the kiss. I push against him harder, wrapping one leg around him. He uses his other hand to hold me up. I feel his other hand on my but as he gently boosts me up so both of my legs wrap around his waist. I open my mouth, opening his with it as his tongue ventures in.

_You make me so hot!_

_Make me wanna drop!_

_It's so ridiculous!_

_I can barely stop!_

_I can hardly breath!_

_You make me wanna scream!_

_You're so fabulous!_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

I run both of my hands through his soft, green hair. I let my tongue run over his pointy canines. I hold his head between my hands. He lightly nibbles on my bottom lip.

"What the fuck?" Cyborg walks in, dropping a huge chunk of metal onto the floor.

I reluctantly pull away from the kiss and we both stare at Cyborg with wide eyes.

Cyborg gapes, "Now I _know _you two weren't kissing."

Beast Boy just drops me onto the floor. Cyborg turns and leaves, muttering to himself.

_Kiss me, gently._

_Always, I know._

_Hold me, love me._

_Don't ever let go…_

I get off of the floor, rubbing my backside.

"Sorry, uh, Cyborg surprised me…" he apologizes.

"It's okay…"

"So… we still on for that movie?"

I smile, "Yeah." I grab my book off of the counter, completely forgetting my tea. I stop in the doorway.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, Cyborg's not invited."

_You make me so hot!_

_You make me wanna drop!_

_It's so ridiculous!_

_I can barely stop!_

_I can hardly breathe!_

_You make me wanna scream!_

_You're so fabulous!_

_You're so good to me, Baby, Baby._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

_You make me so hot!_

_You make me wanna drop!_

_It's so ridiculous!_

_I can barely stop!_

_I can hardly breathe!_

_You make me wanna scream!_

_You're so fabulous!_

_You're so good to me, Baby, Baby._

_You're so good to me, baby, baby…_

_You're so good…_


End file.
